


come with your arms raised high

by sufianstevens



Series: Frerard Drabbles [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't usually go to strip clubs. He just lost a bet and now here he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come with your arms raised high

Frank wasn't the type of guy to go to strip clubs. He just wasn't. He didn't like the thought of throwing money at random strangers in front of random strangers; it seemed really weird to him. 

Unfortunately, Frank lost a bet with his friend, Bob fuckin' Bryar, and he had to go to one. The only way it was different is that Bob said he could choose between just watching or asking for a private dance. Frank decided on a private dance because if anyone recognized him in the club, he'd be fucked. 

And so that's how Frank ended up standing in front of a strip club, clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He needed a haircut, too; it was almost down to his shoulders, and he couldn't prevent the ends from curling up. Frank decided, fuck it, because he doubted strippers had standards in these situations. He flicked his cigarette onto the ground, crushing it with the heel of his boot, then walked into the strip club.

Frank was instantly hit with a strong scent of alcohol, which made him gag a little, and had to squint to see properly in the dimly lit, small building.

He walked in a bit further, and spotted someone who appeared to be a worker. He had a black suit on, black shoes, and neatly combed hair.

"Hey, um, excuse me," Frank caught the attention of the guy. He had brown hair that was a bit like Frank's, only slightly shorter and didn't curl at the end, piercing blue eyes, and a little bit of scruff. "Do you work here, sir?"

"Yeah," the man replied, voice surprisingly calm and smooth, then fully turned toward him. Frank could then read his name tag. Spencer. "D'ya need something?"

"Yeah, do you guys give private dances here, or...?" Frank shuffled his feet, awkwardly looking at the ground, avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"A first-timer, eh?" Spencer smiled, eyes crinkling. "Alrighty then. You prefer male or female?"

Frank's head shot up, eyes wide. His voice dropped to a lower volume, averting his gaze elsewhere once again. "Uh... m-male, I guess."

"Sounds good. Go to the back, and you'll find a bunch of doors with numbers on them. Go into room number three, and Gerard will be there in a minute," Spencer explained, then leaned in to whisper, "You won't be disappointed. He's great at what he does, y'know."

Frank nodded, a bit skeptical, then brushed past Spencer, making his way through the crowd. He looked up, spotting a girl with black pigtails on the stage doing a complicated-looking backbend. Frank would never be able to do that.

When he arrived at the back of the strip club, he walked along the numbered doors, pushing open #3 once he spotted it.

Frank found himself in a dark room, slightly dimmer than the main section of the club. There was a square platform in the middle with a pole attached to it that went all the way to the ceiling. There was also a leather couch that trailed along the perimeter of the room (apart from the section with the door). 

Frank went over and sat on the couch, facing the pole and the door. Looking around, he wasn't really looking forward to this. He settled on staring at the ceiling, crossing his legs and drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"Hey there," Frank jumped as he heard a slightly feminine voice enter his senses (he didn't even hear the door open) and for a second he thought that they accidentally gave him a woman. He looked to the door, and his heart skipped a beat.

Frank didn't think guys could be curvy, but he was proven wrong. The stripper--Gerard--looked to be a few inches taller than Frank, with vibrant red hair and killer hips. He wore a black tank top and tight jeans, along with laced up combat boots.

"Just so ya know, darling, no touching, but _I_ just might end up touching _you_." Gerard's eyes darkened.

He walked closer, his hips swinging, and gripped the pole with his hips, hopping up on the platform. Frank decided, even though this Gerard guy was pretty damn hot, he'd go ahead and tell him.

"Okay, um, I kinda lost a bet with my friend, which is why I'm here, so don't be surprised if I don't react very much," Frank quickly explained, slightly rocking back and forth on his seat.

"That's fine, honey, it's happened before," Gerard smiled. He leaned his back against the pole, slowly sliding down. 

"What's your name, honey?" He purred, "Just so I know what I might possibly be screaming later."

Frank's heart jolted. "Uh, F-Frank."

"F _rrrrr_ ank," Gerard said quietly, rolling the R's. "I like it."

Gerard turned, and okay, wow, he had a _really_ nice ass. He curled his leg around the pole, spinning around it and lifting his other leg off the ground. He spun around again, using only his legs, leaned back and crossed his arms. Okay, he was talented, but Frank wasn't particularly aroused yet.

Gerard let himself down and backed up from the pole, lifting up his shirt. Frank didn't notice his nervous expression, nor how he didn't have very much muscle on his chest and stomach. He was too focused on his hips.

Gerard turned back to the pole and, holding it with both hands, opened his mouth and slowly, obscenely licked the pole. Frank tensed, his cock stirring in his pants. It was getting warm, so he shrugged off his jacket, left only in a white T-shirt.

Gerard hopped off the platform, striding confidently toward Frank and kicking his boots off. He fell to his knees when he was a couple feet away, slowly crawling the rest of the way and settling between Frank's legs, making direct eye contact with the other man. Frank's breath hitched, mesmerized.

"I wish I could blow you," Gerard whispered, breathless, and Frank thought he heard a little whine in his voice. "I bet you're really big. You'd feel so good on my tongue, in my throat. I'd let you choke me, gag me, _use_ me."

Frank was fully hard now, and let out a small moan when Gerard squeezed his thighs and mouthed at his cock through the dark jeans, his mouth wide open and too empty. When he pulled back, his lips were a bit redder than before, slightly dark in color.

Gerard stood, struggling to get his pants off, pushing them down. Frank's mouth dropped open because _holy shit he was wearing panties and a garter._ Gerard's arousal was straining against the black, lacy fabric, stretching the front. That really shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

He climbed into Frank's lap, letting out a filthy moan as he ground down on Frank's hard dick. Frank's hands twitched where they were gripping the edge of the couch. He wanted to yank his own pants and underwear down, grab Gerard's hips and flip them over, spank him so that he wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks, fuck Gerard into the ground until he was sobbing and cumming all over himself.

He wanted to _wreck_ him.

"I love your tattoos, Frankie," Gerard licked his lips. "They look amazing on your arms. Your hands, too. God, I'm imagining how they'd feel wrapped around my throat..."

Frank was about to do just that until a bell went off and the lights went on. Gerard frowned and cursed.

"Sorry, baby, time's up," he sighed, climbing off of Frank's lap and reaching for his pants, tugging them on and slipping on his shoes.

Frank pushed himself up, the erection in his pants starting to grow painful. He'd most likely be jerking off a shit ton when he got back to his apartment.

"Wait!" Frank said quickly as Gerard began to walk out. "Don't I need to pay you?"

Gerard turned to him and smirked, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck. "Tell ya what. If you promise to come back soon, I'll make this free of charge. Maybe I'll even ask my manager if we could go a little further than we did tonight."

Frank swallowed. "Yeah, I'll come back."

Gerard grinned, running his hands down Frank's chest. "Good. See you soon, sugar."

"GERARD!"

"I'd better go," Gerard said. "Bye, Frankie."

Frank watched him walk away, his breathing labored.

Yeah, he was definitely going to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this with actual sex later.


End file.
